Generally, a wearable device is usually not equipped with a waterproof housings which fits the wearable device, and the waterproof function is rely on the wearable device itself. Although the wearable device itself has a certain waterproof function, the wearable device is easy to be scratched or broken due to without other protection, even at some time, moisture can also enter the device and damage the device.